Health Points
Health Points (HP) represent the health of a player and indicate how well players are completing Dailies and breaking bad Habits. Health Bar The health bar is the red, topmost bar in the header at the top of each page on HabitRPG. It appears to the right of the player's avatar. The health bar includes a numerical display of current HP over maximum HP (e.g. 48/50 HP). Hovering over the red bar will give a more precise, decimal value for the player's HP. The health bar always has a maximum of 50, regardless of the player's level or attribute allocation. Losing Health Players can lose health in three ways: *Indulging in a bad Habit (e.g. eating junk food). *Not completing a Daily. *Being attacked by a boss in a quest (i.e. a party member does not complete all of their Dailies). The amount of health lost from Habits and Dailies depends on their difficulty, value (color), and the player's Constitution (CON). Easy Habits and Dailies start at a base 2 HP damage, medium tasks at 3 HP, and hard tasks at 4 HP. The damage is reduced by CON, with a higher CON providing more protection. As the value (color) of a Habit or Daily changes, so does the damage you take from it. Damage is lower if the task is closer to blue, while a redder task will increase in damage. Thus each time a bad Habit is recorded by clicking the - button, or a Daily is not completed before Cron, the damage will increase. If you seem to be losing more health overnight than you should be from your missed Dailies, your browser might not be correctly recording your actions to tick off your Dailies. Refer to Sync Errors, especially the sections called "How to Minimize Sync Errors" and "Completing most/all Dailies but still losing health and streaks." Death If the player's health reaches zero, their character will die, losing one level, all of their gold, and one piece of equipment. For more information and for strategies to avoid death, refer to Death Mechanics. Regaining Health Lost health will be replenished each time a player levels up. The player's Constitution, which increases as higher levels are reached, cannot regain lost HP, but can reduce the damage taken from missed Dailies and bad Habits (but not from boss damage). Constitution can be supplemented with Constitution-increasing equipment. Healers and Warriors can cast skills on themselves or their party to restore Health or temporarily increase Constitution (for details, refer to Skills > Available Skills). Potions can be used to directly regain lost health without the use of equipment and spells. Health potions can be purchased in the Item Store for 25 gold and will restore 15 HP. The Fortify Potion can be purchased from the Market for 4 gems and will restore lost health and return all tasks to neutral (yellow). Restoring Health Lost Unfairly If a player feels they have unfairly lost health due to a mistake or a technical glitch, they can restore their character attributes using the Fix Character Values button under Settings -> Site (direct link). fr:Points de santé de:Lebenspunkte Category:Content Category:Basics Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Newbies Category:SuggestedChanges